disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted Chests
The feature was introduced to the game with the Cinderella Update on 29th July 2016. About You can find hidden throughout your Kingdom. The train also delivers a chest once a day. Even completing quests and activities can reward you with a chest. There are always to discover every day! Cursed chests can have their curse dispelled at the Treasure Bank. Move the cursed chest from its storage onto an open platform to dispel its curse. When the curse is dispelled you can then open the chest to get a reward. Some rewards, such as Magic and Experience, are collected the moment you open the chest! Rewards such as Attractions, Concessions, Decorations and Characters are moved to the Shop and Welcome screens. But after Ducktales, Enchantments Update, Enchanted Chests is no longer to be cursed when found in the Kingdom they can be able to open instantly! Then, they added 4 new chests : * Attraction Enchantement Chest * Concession Chest * Decoration Chest * Resource Chet Resource Chests, Concession Chests, and Attraction Enchantment Chests now give a 10% chance to receive an additional reward! Keep searching and opening chests for great rewards. Good luck! Possible Rewards There are 14 types of Chests that can be found in the Kingdom or purchased using Gems; Bronze Chest, Silver Chest, Gold Chest, Platinum Chest, Attraction Enchantement Chest, Concession Chest, Decoration Chest, Resource Chest, Legendary Chest, Magical Chest, Radiant Chest, Ruby Chest, Sapphire Chest and Amber Chest. All chests open instantly. Inside these chests, you will find Magic and Tokens. But if you get lucky, you will find exclusive Parade Floats, Decorations, Concessions and Attractions! Chests= |-|Parade Floats= |-|Attractions= |-|Concessions= |-|Decorations= Legendary Chests Players are often presented with Legendary Chest promotions. They include prizes from previous events to help players complete their collections, for a limited time only! Buy Chests Limited Time Sales Players are often presented with promotions, which can save them up to 50% on . These sales generally only last a few days. 2017= ec-buy_chests-50.png|Enchanted Chests Sale ec-promo-20170128.png|50% Sale (Australia Day Sale) ec-promo-20170901.png|50% Sale (Back to School Sale) ec-promo-20171226.png|40% Sale (Boxing Week Sales) |-|2016= ec-buy_chests-50.png|Enchanted Chests Sale update-5-41.png|50% Sale (This Is Halloween Event Sale) promo-2016-cyber_monday.png|50% Sale (Cyber Monday Sale) update-7-33.png|50% Sale (Boxing Day Sale) Trivia * Gold and Platinum chests were removed with the DuckTales, Enchantment Update on 2nd July 2019. Gallery ec-promo.png|Promotion ec-promo-2.png|Promotion Update 3 - Enchanted Chests ec-place_rewards.png|FAQ ba-treasure_bank.png|Treasure Bank ec-buy_chests.png|Buy Chests ec-out_of_storage.png|Out of Storage ec-chest-bronze.png|Bronze Chest ec-chest-silver.png|Silver Chest ec-chest-gold.png|Gold Chest ec-chest-platinum.png|Platinum Chest ec-chest-attraction_enchantement.png|Attraction Enchantement Chest ec-chest-concession.png|Concession Chest ec-chest-decoration.png|Decoration Chest ec-chest-resource.png|Resource Chest ec-chest-legendary.png|Legendary Chest ec-chest-magical.png|Magical Chest ec-chest-sapphire.png|Sapphire Chest ec-chest-amber.png|Amber Chest ec-chest-radiant.png|Radiant Chest ec-splash_mountain.png|Promotiont ec-rewards.png|Promotion update-4-8.png|Promotion update-4-10.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170105-3.png|The Incredibles Legendary Chests Promotion ec-promo-20170210-3.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170210.png|Valentine's Day Legendary Chests Promotion ec-promo-20170224.png|Nightmare Before Christmas Legendary Chests Promotion ec-bonus_reward.png|Video Bonus Reward ec-bonus_reward-2.png|Video Bonus Reward ec-promo-20170428-1.png|Frozen Legendary Chests Promotion ec-promo-20170510-1.png|Mother's Day Legendary Chests Promotion ec-promo-20170602-1.png|Mulan Legendary Chests Promotion ec-promo-20170614-1.png|Father's Day Legendary Chests Promotion ec-promo-20170621-3.png|Beauty and the Beast Legendary Chests Promotion ec-promo-20171226-1.png|Promotion update-12-24.png|Promotion update-12-32.png|Promotion update-13-6.png|Promotion update-13-18.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180219-1.png|Alice in Wonderland Chests Promotion update-15-14.png|Promotion update-16-15.png|Promotion update-17-7.png|Promotion update-17-13.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180309-1.png|Aladdin Legendary Chests Promotion ec-promo-20180403.png|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Legendary Chests Promotion ec-promo-20180415.png|The Lion King Chests Promotion update-20-8.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180620.png|Winnie the Pooh Chests Promotion ec-promo-20180907.png|Lilo & Stitch Chests Promotion ec-promo-20181010.png|Promotion ec-promo-20181014.png|Big Hero 6 Chests Promotion ec-promo-20190215.png|The Little Mermaid Legendary Chests Promotion update-24-13.png|Promotion update-24-21.png|Promotion update-26-16.png|Promotion update-27-16.png|Promotion update-28-5.png|Promotion update-29-4.png|Promotion update-31-2.png|Promotion Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Update 3 Category:Enchanted Chests